un regalo para mi padre
by Motoko Draculia
Summary: en esta historia muestro a una integra todavia de 12 años, quien quiere darle un lindo regalo a su padre ya fallecido


DECLAIMER: _**los personajes de hellsing no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, únicamente la historia es mía, la historia es inspirada en la canción de**_ Someone's Watching Over Me de Hilary Duff

_**ESTE FIC ESTA INSPIRADO EN UNA DE LAS CANCIONES QUE MAS ME GUSTAN Y AL ESCUCHARLA LA SENTI PERFECTA PARA INTEGRA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**_

_**Un regalo para mi padre**_

-cuál es tu nombre? – decía la pequeña y ultima de los Hellsing, mientras apuntaba a su tío con el arma

-tu abuelo me llamo Alucard mi ama – respondió el nosferatu mientras cubría a Integra con su cuerpo, sin obstaculizarle su acción con el arma

- ….. – Integra dio una pequeña sonrisa – gracias – acto seguido disparo el cañón matando a su tío Richard Hellsing

Lo que vino después fue la misma mierda de siempre, le darían un reconocimiento a su tío que por cierto no merecía, Richard Hellsing siempre fue un cerdo aristocrático de lo peor, pero claro, era eso o el escarnio público de los Hellsing (ya que eran una familia de nobles y muy bien reconocidos), y como buena niña y noble guardaría las apariencias para no armar escándalos acerca de su familia.

Al día siguiente aparecía en los encabezados de los diarios de Londres "tragedia en los Hellsing", la lectura era aun peor, casi hizo vomitar a la pequeña Integra, sentía repulsión con sus "sentidos pésame" y compasión hacia ella, le daba rabia que le tuvieran "consideración" por quedar huérfana y sin ninguna familia siendo ella la ultima descendiente de los Hellsing, a Integra le importaba bien poco, no se arrepentía de haberle puesto esa bala en el cráneo a su tío se lo merecía por desgraciado por traicionarla, no solo a ella si no a su difunto padre quien confió ciegamente en él para que la cuidara, ¡que error¡, gracias al cielo ella pudo encontrar a Alucard que si bien era cierto era un monstruo, pero era el monstruo que le había salvado la vida y ella sabría compensarlo con el tiempo, además estaba Walter, su mayordomo que más que eso era como su segundo padre, la conocía tan bien, él era el que la consolaba en las noches cuando lloraba por la muerte de su padre, ya que era muy reciente solo tenía 4 días muerto y ella era solo una niña de 12 años, ella se mantenía controlada delante de los demás para no armar una escena lamentable, pero en las noches era otra cosa e Integra le agradecía entre lagrimas a Walter por estar con ella abrazándola y dándole su apoyo incondicional, desde ese momento entendió que su única familia era su mayordomo y su monstruo que le hacía las veces de sirvientes y guardián, así estaba bien, cumpliría con el mandato de su padre y llevaría con orgullo su misión y su apellido. Siempre mantendría la frente en alto, y para eso debía desprenderse de su dolor y su pasado, para así poder dar paso a la mujer de hierro que se proponía ser (y que lo logro). Ese día Integra cogió papel en mano y empezó a escribir una canción para darle fin a su pasado y comienzo a su futuro, en su colegio tenían clases de arte y dentro de poco había un festival de canto en donde asistirían los nobles y hasta la misma Reina quien fue invitada a tan prestigiosa secundaria para que viera el talento y futuro de Inglaterra en aquellos jóvenes, Integra se anoto para el evento, ese día seria perfecto para cantar la canción que estaba escribiendo en honor a su padre y ese día seria también el ultimo en donde dejaría flotar sus emociones y sentimientos puesto que ya estaba decidido que después de bajarse de ese escenario jamás volvería a llorar.

Integra practico y practico una vez le encontró el ritmo a la letra, hasta que el gran día llego, uno por uno sus compañeros se iban presentando hasta que….

-Hellsing sales en 10 – le advirtió la profesora e Integra recito su oración y elevo su plegaria al cielo, rogando que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella y recibiera con su nívea sonrisa aquella presentación que era dedicada a él.

Llego el momento y era turno de ella para salir al escenario, con la ayuda de su maestra subió un cuadro pequeño en donde estaba la fotografía de su padre, se coloco la cruz de plata heredada de él y subió al escenario.

-buenas tardes a todos, esta canción se la dedico a la memoria de Sir Arthur Hellsing, mi padre, la canción se llama "Alguien me está vigilando"* - Integra tomo un hondo respiro y entonces comenzó el sintetizador a sonar seguido de el violín y la batería, acto siguiente Integra dejo sonar su voz en el recinto.

**Me encontré hoy…**

**Ooh…. Me encontré y Salí corriendo**

**Pero algo me hizo volver**

**La voz de la razón que olvide que tenía**

**Lo único que sé es que no estás aquí para decirme**

**Lo que siempre solías decirme**

**Pero está escrito en el cielo esta noche…..**

La voz de la ultima de los Hellsing era suave y dulce, como el canto de un pájaro, todos la miraban en maravillados, mas la Reina sentía que cada palabra iba cargada de sentimiento, Integra complementaba su hermosa voz con finos y sutiles movimientos de las manos

**Pues no me rendiré**

**No fracasare**

**Mas pronto de lo que parece la vida da un giro**

**Y seré fuerte**

**E incluso si todo va mal**

**Cuando este en la oscuridad seguiré creyendo**

**Que alguien me está vigilando**

En ese instante parecía que su voz se quebraba, sus ojos se aguaron pero siguió cantando

**He visto el rayo de luz**

**Y esta brillando en mi destino**

**Brillando a cada rato**

**Y no tendré miedo**

**Para seguirlo a donde me lleve**

**Todo lo que sé es que el ayer se ha ido**

**Y ahora pertenezco a este momento**

**A mis sueños**

No pudo contener mas las lagrimas y estas se desbordaron como cascada de sus orbes azules, mientras cogía con su mano la cruz de plata y la estrujaba contra su pecho y miraba el retrato de su padre, al entrar en el coro de la canción nuevamente

**Pues no me rendiré**

**No fracasare**

**Mas pronto de lo que parece la vida da un giro**

**Y seré fuerte**

**E incluso si todo va mal**

**Cuando este en la oscuridad seguiré creyendo**

**Que alguien me está vigilando**

Pasó delicadamente su mano por el marco del cuadro y volvió a mirar a la audiencia, la misma Reina estaba conmovida que no logro contener algunas lagrimas producto del sentimiento que emanaba la pequeña, no solo eso, también sentía el dolor, Sir Arthur había sido uno de sus mejores caballeros.

**Y no importa lo que diga la gente**

**Y no importa cuánto tiempo dure**

**Cree en ti mismo y volaras alto**

**Y lo único que importa es lo sincero que eres**

**Se sincero contigo y sigue a tu corazón**

**Pues no me rendiré**

**No fracasare**

**Mas pronto de lo que parece la vida da un giro**

**Y seré fuerte**

**E incluso si todo va mal**

**Cuando este en la oscuridad seguiré creyendo**

**Que alguien me está vigilando**

Finalizo mirando al cielo y besando su cruz de plata, luego miro a su padre y en susurros dijo

-muchas gracias padre…. Por todo, no te fallare nunca lo prometo… - hizo reverencia al público y bajo del escenario en donde se encontró con Walter y lloro con él unos minutos tras bambalinas.

Después de esto todo cambio, Integra se convirtió en la dama de hierro, impenetrable rigiendo Hellsing con mano ruda.

_**Espero les guste el fic…. Les agradecería sus reviews :D saludos¡ **_

_*****_ (_** www. / watch?v=BDDZJSwYjks) /QUITENLES LOS ESPACIOS PARA IR AL LINK/**_


End file.
